The present invention relates to an earphone with control device of timing call setting, and more particularly to an earphone, which has a control circuit device constructed by a timing setting circuit, time pulse circuit, sound generation circuit and sounds switch circuit, has a timing call function for a person when an earphone is in use on his head.
An earphone can be used broadly in stereo, walkman, radio, cellar phone, video game player, computer game and etc. to offer a better audio effect. But, a person indulges easily in his individual world and forgets to do his proper business or life when an earphone is worn on his head.
An earphone with control device of timing call setting in the present invention mainly comprises a control circuit device constructed by a timing setting circuit, time pulse circuit, sound generation circuit, sounds switch circuit and sound recording and broadcasting system. And, a timing setting can be done to the timing setting circuit through external setting device, when a set time is reached, the time pulse circuit outputs a time pulse to the timing setting circuit, the sound generation circuit then emits an alarm sound to the sounds switch circuit, and the sounds switch circuit shuts off temporally the sounds coming from the earphone device, and switches the alarm sound generated from the sound generation circuit to a speaker end of the earphone so as to reach the purpose of timing call.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an earphone with control device of timing call setting, once the setting time is reached,
Sound sources coming from the plug or go-between of the earphone can be switched off temporally and are switched to the alarm sound that is output from the control device, and the sounds generated from the control device can be sent to the earphone.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.